


Hayato NO

by widdlewed



Series: Guys NO [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato's part in this 'exciting' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayato NO

Hayato jerked upwards from his bed, hands flying up to his neck where he felt the ghost pains of dynamite being shoved down his throat before they were ignited. 

 

“Another nightmare, mio figlio?” Hayato looked up from his covers to the woman standing at the doorway of his room, her silver hair spilling over one shoulder. 

 

Faintly, Hayato remembered some sort of meme that consisted of dead moms and hair over one shoulder and shook his head. 

 

“Yeah,” Hayato responded as he pushed the blankets back, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Just the usual.” 

 

Yes, the usual. Night after night of crushing defeat and overwhelming guilt at failing his most important person. Night after night of endless agony at seeing his beloved boss shot down like a majestic bird, his best friend dying in front of him before he himself had his own wings clipped and his head blown clean off by his own weapons. 

 

Just the usual. 

 

Hayato watched how his mother swayed into the room and sat down next to him, running a hand through his long hair. 

 

“Your hair is getting long, my son,” Lavina teased. Hayato relished in the parental touch, leaning into her hold. He was ten years old with the mind of a forty year old and for the first time in his life -second life - he could enjoy the presence of a mother. 

 

Two things Hayato discovered when he gained his past-life/parallel universe memories:

 

One, his mother never died in a car accident and her fatal illness was cured by Shamal. She married Hayato’s father due to her longevity and was able to become Hayato’s mother and not a stranger he had a fond attachment to. 

 

Two, he had heard whispers in the shadows of Iemitsu’s first born, Ettore Sawada, who was being groomed to take over the CEDEF. Thanks to his hacking skills and the fact that in the future, he had helped design a better security system with Shoichi and Spanner’s help, he was able to get the information he needed to know. 

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in fact alive and living peacefully. 

 

Files listed how he seemed to have a clingy best friend. 

 

Hayato betted his Storm Flames he knew who that Clingy Best Friend was. 

 

“I’ll cut it,” Hayato spoke when he realized he had been zoning out. 

 

“Mama,” Hayato looked to his mom. “I love you.” Lavina blinked at her son before cooing, tackling him into a hug. 

 

“I love you too Hayato!” Lavina squealed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hayato couldn’t understand what was going on. 

 

“Hayato,” Iemitsu leaned heavily on his desk, staring at the young boy. “You are known as the Smokin’ Bomb Hayato. You are well-respected in the underground and for your age, your talent is immense. You have been chosen to go to become my son’s body guard.” 

 

Stop. Wait. Hold on. Hold it. No. NO. NO!

 

“What.” Hayato couldn’t get anything else out. 

 

“You’re ten,” Ettore spoke with a grunt of respect. “You’ve already put two families six-feet under with your talents. You’d make a good body guard to me, the next Head of the CEDEF.” 

 

“Um.” Hayato really had to get a new vocabulary. “Okay?” 

 

This was not part of the plan. ABORT MISSION. ABORT ABORT. 

 

“Good!” Iemitsu beamed and turned to his thirteen year old son, who gave a smile of relief. Beside the teenager, Basil looked between the three in the room. 

 

“Okay. I’m going to...go?” Hayato really didn’t know what to do. In his past life/parallel universe/other life(?) he had never gotten along with Iemitsu due to the man’s utter failure at being an all around good human and he didn’t know one thing about this Ettore kid who was never born in the other life. 

 

Hayato’s head was beginning to hurt. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hayato stared at the file Iemitsu had stupidly left out in the meeting room, his eyes glazed as he looked at the title. 

 

**AVVOLTOIO FAMILIA UCCIDERE.** Vulture Family Killed. Avvoltoio…

 

_ “You’re meeting with the Avvoltoio Don, Tenth?” Hayato looked up from his own paperwork to Tsuna, who gave a nod as he stretched.  _

 

_ “Yep! They’re fairly big now, and growing. I think it’d be a good idea to try and form an alliance with them before they become an issue. They’ve asked that we all attend,” Tsuna spoke as he stepped around his desk, setting his reading glasses on the mahogany surface. He rubbed at his eyes, pulling at the wrinkles that were forming. For a forty year old, he stilled looked very young. If it weren’t for the crows-feet, you’d think he was in his mid-thirties.  _

 

_ Hayato stood up as well, moving to open the door for Tsuna.  _

 

_ “Thanks,” Tsuna grinned, looking side to side at the hallway. “Wanna sneak out of here before any of the other Guardians decide they want to join us for lunch?” That mischievous gleam was in Tsuna’s eye and Hayato agreed without a second thought, following his beloved best friend down the hall quietly as they looked both ways for Kyouya or Takeshi or Lambo.  _

 

_ “Haha!” There was that headache that came with the idiot’s appearance. “Where are you two going?”  _

 

_ “Takeshi!” Tsuna squeaked, whirling around. There stood Takeshi and Lambo, both looking at the two sneaking men curiously.  _

 

_ “Shove it Baseball Idiot!” Hayato snapped and grabbed Tsuna’s arm, dashing down the hallway as Tsuna erupted into laughter.  _

 

_ Hayato basked in the laughter, knowing he was one of the only ones who could actually make his shorter friend laugh like that. He was Tsuna’s first friend, after all.  _

 

**_-BLOOD BLOOD -  oh god he wasn’t moving -  there was a bullet hole through his head - his smile was calm as they walked into the meeting room, Tsuna greeting the Avvoltoio Don with the grace of a saint - “TENTH!”_ **

 

“Hayato?” Hayato looked up from the file detailing the new family’s demise by a Japanese Yakuza Family whose seal was a Skylark (Hayato squished down the sliver of hope at reading that because there could be no way) and blinked up at Ettore, who was standing there with a tray of tea. 

 

“You okay? You looked...you looked like you wanted to cry,” Ettore explained and glanced at the file. Disinterest crossed his features and Hayato quickly cleaned up the papers, making way for his Temporary-Boss to put down the tray of tea. 

 

“Yes,” Hayato spoke with a nod. “I’m fine.” Hayato tried to smile for the teenager who only gave a confused look before nodding. 

 

He would be fine, once he saw Tsunayoshi again. 

 

* * *

 

 

He was furious. 

 

“Your younger half-brother almost got killed by an assassin Vongola sent?” Hayato practically growled, hands clenched into fists. 

 

He was absolutely livid. 

 

“How the fuck could anyone even know about your younger brother? I thought your dad kept his existence a  _ secret _ !” 

 

He-

 

Was buying two plane tickets to Japan. 

 

“Come on mom!” Hayato all but groaned, tugging all their luggage towards the loading dock. “We’re going to miss the flight at this rate!” Lavina just strolled on, shaking her head at her child’s impatience.

 

“Of course, Hayato. I’m sorry for dragging my feet,” Lavina said and, just to spite him, seemed to move her pace even slower. Hayato gave a very childish groan, unbefitting for a fourteen year old, and got behind her, pushing her towards the gate to their plane. Lavina gave a giggle and allowed herself to be pushed, secretly wondering what had her child so huffy. While she wasn’t complaining about moving to Japan, she couldn’t help but wonder what made her son suddenly decide to move there. 

 

Oh well. 

 

* * *

 

 

The moment they landed, Hayato all but dashed out of the airport, nearly leaving their luggage and his mother in his haste. He hailed a taxi and, after loading it up and apologizing to his mother for running down a silver haired man (who Hayato had been aiming for the entire time, the damned checkered-masked bastard), gave directions to a small strip of apartments not far from a local sushi restaurant. 

 

Lavina couldn’t help but feel impressed that not only did her child speak fluent Japanese without so much as an accent, but the fact that he had a apartment set up and knew the entire town like the back of his hand. 

 

She also couldn’t help the seed of concern over that. Had he been planning to move out without her knowledge and at the last second, decided to let her tag along? 

 

“We’re here!” Hayato all but shouted in joy and Lavina snapped out of her thoughts to look at the apartment building. Well, it looked nice. 

 

“Come on come on! I wanna show you what I had set up!” Hayato chatted as he ushered Lavina out of the taxi, up the stairs, and into the apartment. 

 

“Mom,” Hayato breathed and looked at her with such glee, it stole her doubt away. “Welcome home.” 

 

The apartment was spacious but homey and Lavina couldn’t have been happier. 

 

It didn’t help that Hayato seemed to be over the moon at being in Japan either. 

 

* * *

 

 

The day Hayato came home with two friends was the day Lavina had made friends with two local parents, one owning the sushi restaurant down the street and another living a few blocks away. The three parents had been sitting in Lavina’s living room, getting to know each other over cups of tea and cookies (courtesy of Sawada Nana) when Hayato had come crashing into the house, yelling about introducing his two new friends. 

 

Imagine the group's surprise when they found out Hayato’s new friend were the children of Lavina’s new friends. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi couldn’t help but laugh while Nana cooed over the fact that her ‘Tsu-kun and Take-kun’ could make another friend. 

 

“Hayato,” Lavina spoke as she stared at how the taller teenager seemed to look around the room in a way that reminded her of the men back in Italy, “who are your friends?” 

 

“This,” Hayato spoke and Lavina watched, for the first time in his life, that Hayato gestured towards the shorter of the trio with such respect and admiration and  _ love,  _ “is Tsunayoshi! The other one is Baseball-Idiot.” 

 

Tsuyoshi twitched at the nickname for his son while Nana ‘aw’ed at the fact that Hayato was so comfortable calling her son by his first name. 

 

“Haha! Geez Hayato, great way to introduce me to your mom! You’re right though! She is a beautiful woman. I can see where you get your charm,” Takeshi spoke and Tsuyoshi nearly choked on his tea while Hayato blushed and stammered before falling into the decision to scream Takeshi’s ear off. 

 

“Pl-please stop fighting, you two!” Tsuna squeaked out and Hayato immediately rounded onto Tsuna, stars in his eyes. 

 

“Of course Tsunayoshi-sama!” Hayato chirped while Takeshi just chuckled, his eyes glistening with something reminiscent to melancholy. 

 

“Ara?” Nana tilted her head to the side. “Tsunayoshi-sama? Why such an extravagant nickname, Haya-kun?” 

 

Nana stiffened, along with the other adults in the room, as Hayato stared her down with such an intense gaze that they almost had to do a double take to make sure an adult wasn’t actually standing in front of them. 

 

“Tsunayoshi-sama is an amazing individual and he will grow up to be even more amazing,” Hayato spoke, his voice raw as he let his emotions leak into his words. 

 

**“Hayato,” Tsuna spoke, looking up from his lap, where Chrome’s head was. His hand was running through her purple hair, his eyes soft.**

 

**“Yes, Tenth?” Hayato spoke and let his eyes flash over to Takeshi, who was resting his head against Tsuna’s shoulder, snoozing with his mouth open. Lambo was sprawled out across both Chrome and Takeshi, snoring loudly.**

 

**“No matter what, you’ll follow me?” Tsuna spoke, a ounce of doubt weighing his voice down.**

 

**“No matter what,” Hayato spoke, reaching a hand across the couches to grasp Tsuna’s. “You’re my best friend Tsuna and not even that Baseball Idiot can beat me when it comes to loyalty. You were the first one to look at me and see me as someone you could befriend, no use, and I will never be able to repay you for that.”**

 

“BASEBALL IDIOT GET YOUR HAND OFF TSUNAYOSHI-SAMA’S WAIST!” Hayato exploded and Tsuyoshi rejoiced in the background at the fact that there was now someone to keep his weird-ass son in check when he couldn’t see him. 

 

Lavina smiled, because she felt that this was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Hayato, Takeshi, and Tsuna had met, Tsuna had been completely overwhelmed by the strange silver-haired boy who had dropped down in front of him and sobbed loudly, hiding his face in the dirt as Tsuna got down on his knees, begging the stranger to calm down. 

 

Takeshi had just stood in the background, eyes wide and tears prickling as he watched his two best friends meet for the first time, one seemingly with the memories of their past life. 

 

Then the tear receded as he watched Hayato grip at Tsuna’s hands, pressing them to his forehead as he nasally cried apologies over and over again, begging for forgiveness for something the brunette had no knowledge of. 

 

Ah, Takeshi thought as Tsuna tried to comfort the emotional teen, competition. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I'm making more. I'm going to be uploading a actual chapter-series that deals with all this after I get all the Guardians down, yo! Gotta build it up before I get the ball rolling, y'know?
> 
> Next Character: "I'll bite you to death"


End file.
